Exorcist
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: It has been 6 years since the battle against the Nue. And it hasn't been nothing short of peaceful for the past 6 years, but a change is occurring. A new danger is to be presented to the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan; Nura Rikuo. And just who is this girl who has a very unique language as so to speak of? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. RiTsu; Night and Day.
1. Chapter 1

"Brownies and fudges! I _swear_ that _thing_ never gives up!" A girl of her late teens ran through the streets of Kyoto. She had long since given up on figuring out her whereabouts, turning around sharp corners in order to shake off her persistent pursuer. How she was chased was nothing more than a fuzzy memory, enough to call it a dream. But it wasn't, and that _thing_ chasing her was definitely _not_ a dream either. How she knew that from the rest of reality? The apparent pressure it was giving off was the only practical knowledge she could grasp onto. "Shizload of chocolate beer! Just where is a hiding spot when you _need_ one?!"

Despite the teen's fit body, she was merely human and humans would not withstand over 24 hours of full-on speed running. Fortunately for her, she had started running around midday, so a considerable amount of stamina was still within her. She jumped over a fence and ran onto the other street, adrenaline pumping throughout her whole being, looking over the speeding posts for anything that might help her out.

And she saw it.

It was big enough for the words to pop out as if she were walking in the day. She increased her pace; smiling like a child would when receiving their dream Christmas present. "It's all or nothing, to the subway it is!"

With a spurt of energy, the teen made it to the subway terminal underground. Luckily the last train was already waiting, and threw herself in. The doors shut closed, effectively cutting off the pressure she had felt earlier. "What a relief… I seriously thought I was a _goner_ for sure."

_This train is headed for Tokyo Station._

"Tokyo, huh? I guess a change in locations wouldn't hurt, can it?" The teen smiled wryly. "Hopefully I'll be in peace in those parts before the others come by…"

With the thought in mind, the teen dozed off, fatigue finally taking a hold on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for this story, all thanks to the Random Reviewer. Hope you enjoy it.**

**~SiP**

* * *

"Young Master! Young Master Rikuo!" A male in his late teens turned around to face the one calling him. A breathless Yuki Onna to be exact.

He smiled fondly as he placed a hand on top of the snow Yōkai's head, cherishing the slight cold touch that she was known for. "What is it now, Tsurara."

"You forgot your lunch," Tsurara held out a bento. "If you didn't take it, mother will be sad. And getting her out of the depressed state is hard enough."

"Right, thanks." Rikuo took the bento and placed it in his bag. "Speaking of lunch, aren't you going to school too, Tsurara?"

The Yuki Onna sighed. "It's not like I'm _not_ going to go, but I have last minute chores and I have to check up on my Hyakki Yakō as well."

"Alright then, don't over exert yourself." The reverse pudding brunette said, giving one last pat on the Yuki Onna's head before going off. It had been 6 years since the grand battle against the Nue and the Night Parade. _His_ Night Parade, _his_ Hyakki Yakō. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than petty evil Yōkai here and there. So in short it had been a peaceful 6 years, well as peaceful as it could get with your troublesome Grandpa pulling pranks on everyone and eating other people's food, or even frequenting a dine n' dash more often than not. Life couldn't get anymore peaceful than this. Rikuo sighed, not bothering to hold back the smile that broke out onto his features, he had long since gotten used to his Grandpa's antics.

"So it _is_ Nura!" Rikuo turned around, surprised to see his friends from Middle School. The whole of Kyojûji Paranormal Squad, aside from Yura and Tsurara, were present. And it was none other than Kyiostugu, the Founder _and_ Leader, at the front. The brunette stopped in order to wait for them to catch up. "I'm surprised to find you here of all places, Nura!"

"I could say the same to all of you." Rikuo laughed, nodding towards the group. "I only came here since it was closer to home."

"So we've all come to that conclusion, huh." Maki spoke up, a fond smile appearing on her features.

"So we have." Torii agreed whole heartedly.

"How'd you guys get into University?" Rikuo questioned. "I know that Kana must have studied hard for it, but what about you guys?"

"Well I got through with my _many_ connections, _and_ excellent grades!" Kyiostugu boasted.

"Rich brat." Maki muttered. "But seriously, Nura, that hurt y'know? Both Torii and I studied our butts off in order to get into this University."

"But it should be farther from where you live." Rikuo thought out loud.

"Seriously? How can you be so dense!" Maki muttered again. "Is this guy seriously the Leader of all those monsters?"

"They aren't called _monsters_, Maki," Kyiostugu spoke up reprimandingly. "They're _Yōkai_, and Nura is the Supreme Commander of all those Yōkai. Right, Nura?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" The duo began their one-sided bicker, making most of the group sigh exasperatedly.

Rikuo turned to Shima. "And what about you, Shima-kun?"

"Me? Well I got a referral to the soccer team here, so when I found out that Kyiostugu was headed here, I decided to enroll myself as well." Said teen replied, a hidden pride directed towards his soccer skills. Rikuo smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, he had forgotten how lively it was to be around them, and he missed it.

"I'm glad," Kana spoke up, half to herself.

Rikuo turned to her curiously. "Glad about what, Kana-chan?"

"Eh? Ah... um, about how we can go to the same school again." The girl replied, slightly ruffled with the immediate attention. "You know, since you hadn't attended High School, we thought that you wouldn't show yourself to the public again... after those events..."

The brunette teen chuckled at the uncertainty in his childhood friend's voice. "Well I ended up doing a lot of things these past three years, and was home-schooled most of the time."

"_Home-schooled?_" Maki spoke, breaking off from her bickers with the former Investigation Squad Captain. "So your high grades from Middle School must have skyrocketed through the roof by now, huh."

"That's... a bit overboard, Maki-san." Rikuo laughed sheepishly. The group burst out laughing, as they made their way to the opening ceremony.

Kyiostugu then spoke up, the tone if excitement was unmistakable. "Why don't we re-establish the Investigation Squad again!"

"Are you serious? We'll fall behind in our studies!" Maki argued.

"I can pull some strings," Kyiostugu countered. A full blown smile broke out on his features. "Besides, it'd be cool to hang out like we did back in Middle School!"

"I think that's a good idea." Torii said.

Her friend turned on her, shocked. "You too, Natsumi?!"

"I haven't been on most of your Yōkai hunts, so I'm in." Shima seconded the idea. "It's a good way of passing time before soccer season starts."

"Well when you put it like that... why not?" Kana placed her bid. "Even though I still am scared of such things."

"Kana, you do know how those two sentences contradicted each other, right?" Maki pointed out the juxtaposition, the rest silently agreed.

"What about you, Nura?" Kyiostugu turned to his long time idol. The group patiently waited for Rikuo's answer, their gazes boring into the brunette.

"Aha~ well I don't see why not." Said teen beamed at them.

Kyiostugu then faced Maki, non-existent sparkles rolling off of him in waves. "Now that just leaves you, Maki! So how about it? Will you come?"

Said girl grumbled incoherently before muttering her answer, a light dust of pink covered her cheeks. "Well, I don't see the _harm_ of joining..."

"_YES!_ The Kyiojûji Paranormal Investigation Squad is re-established!" Kyiostugu cheered, causing everyone to break out smiling. Even Maki smiled slightly, watching the over-excited teen cheer loudly.

"Let's get to our seats, we wouldn't want to be late at the opening ceremony." Rikuo pointed out, heading towards the University. The rest followed, engaging in the conversations like back in Middle School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, thanks to the latest reviewer (sorry for not putting your name up here... got kinda lazy..), enjoy!**

**~SiP**

* * *

The afternoon was drawing near, if the long shadows were of any indication. The streets were also strangely empty as well, with a few people here and there. And the few people that were out, seemed to eschew from a huddled form against the wall. The form, assumed to be asleep from the constant rise and fall of the sides, was definitely a female despite the baggy clothes she wore. Her bag tucked in the mountain opening underneath her legs. Her runners worn and her dirty blonde hair in a slack ponytail cast to one side. The hood covering her head in order to keep warm; her head down. How long the girl was out cold in that same position was unknown.

It wasn't until the Sun had the skies dipped in red and orange, did the girl stir from her position. "Ugh- I can't believe I actually slept like that. Now I seriously have major back pain~"

She got up, nearly falling over with the unsteady momentum. The sudden migraine she received wasn't helping much, either. "Ugh—"

It took a few minutes for her to recuperate before she slung her bag over her shoulder and sauntered through the unknown town she had gotten into. Looking around at her surroundings, she grumbled. "I swear that thing wouldn't stop chasing me around, even if I fell off the edge of the world! But what was that thing anyways? My usual chants didn't seem to work at all... I guess traveling really is exciting that way, huh."

The day grew darker as the Sun dropped below the horizon, casting even more eerie shadows across the closed shops. The girl, however, paid no mind to this and kept her pace. Often muttering quietly than not. She abruptly froze in her tracks, and looked around warily for the unknown source of pressure. The pressure increased; making her cast aside of any suspicions of it being the same one as in Kyoto, wasting no second the girl was off like a deer in hunting season. The pressure followed without any resistance, chasing the girl who was spewing out a very unique and colorful vocabulary. "_How_ in the world did it find me in the fudgin' pod!?"

* * *

Rikuo placed the last bits of his homework in his bag before getting up to stretch. A couple of satisfying pops were heard and he soon left the room to go outside for his usual routine of sitting on his favorite branch of the weeping sakura willow. The halls were oddly quiet enough, a huge contrast from the usual rowdy Manor. But as usual, he paid no mind and went ahead with his plans. With his intention in mind, he switched into his night form. Inhaling the night breeze, he breathed out, relaxed. "Nothing is more refreshing than the night air. Less pollution too."

For a couple of hours, Rikuo idly stared at the sky, subconsciously thinking to all the past events that had occurred in the past 6 years. His trance was soon broken with the faint shouts that suspiciously grew louder as it came closer. And soon he just barely made out a few words at a time.

"_Bulldozing crackers!... chocolate fudge... frickin' huge!_"

"Chocolate fudge?" The brunette turned Yōkai muttered with an eyebrow raised. He perked his ears to catch some more.

"_Buttered... don't fudgin'... apple bombs!_"

"Apple bombs?" Now whatever it was, it seemingly was headed this way, and had certainly caught Rikuo's attention. He stood up on the branch, peering through the rustling sakura in slight hopes of catching some more of the strange vocabulary.

The mysterious voice grew clearer, and louder in volume. "What the _salt crackers_ are you fudgin' doing! I'm trying to run here you huge candied apple! Get it? _Hey!_ Stop it, you _chocolate buffoon!_ Are your ears filled with _cream_ or something? GAH! There's no point in talking to a paranoid scarecrow!"

Rikuo couldn't help but stay rooted to his spot, bewildered. Never in his life had he _ever_ heard that kind of language before. The only tangible thought that he could grasp was the pure nonsense. He rubbed his temples, muttering under his breath. "Someone has been drinking too much."

The thought was immediately squashed when a thump resonated in the gardens. Swiveling his head to the source of the sound, Rikuo found a black bag laying innocently on the ground. He was then aware of the faint heavy breathing and scratching on the wall, scrambling soon came after. Not a second after a hand had turned up over the wall, did the wall explode. The Yōkai stared, shock settling in. Coughing sounded through the debris. "_Shmukking chocolate meatball_, that _fudgin'_ hurt."

Rikuo was acutely aware of the pressure in the thickening atmosphere, an unmistakable sign of Fear. He tensed as the debris lightened, revealing a figure in the 'fight or flight' position in front of a cyclops-like Yōkai.

It wasn't a thing like apples, or chocolate, or meatballs for that matter.

The bag was nowhere to be seen. The figure looked around rapidly, swiveling their head slowly, a hand in front was held out defensively, as they searched their surroundings to find some sort of weapon. In the end, they sped up in order to take a hold of a lone feeble twig and swing it up to the front defensively. Rikuo kept his laughter in check in order to watch curiously at what the figure would try to pull with a lame twig. A rumbling sound resonated, clearly coming from the Yōkai; amused at the ditch effort done to protect themselves. He then spoke. "Petty Human, what do you plan on doing with that twig? You can't be serious on beating me with that, are you?"

The figure didn't say anything, just stood their ground holding the twig out in a defensive stance. The Yōkai burst out laughing; ceasing a few moments later. "Are all you Humans this absurd? Then I can't wait until I chase them all! AHAHAHA!"

"Speak for yourself, you _spoiled crepe_." The figure growled

"Hm? What was that?" The Yōkai mocked. "I just couldn't help but let my victory glory rain down on me! AHAHAHA!"

"That's it! Prepare to say good-bye, you _oversized plum!_" The figure sprinted forward, immediately changing their grip on the twig into offensive.

Rikuo got up, unaware of when he had sat down, eyes wide. "Oi! Are you _serious!?_"

The figure halted, a couple of inches away from their opponent in order to acknowledge their unexpected companion, leaving them utterly vulnerable. The Yōkai wasted no time in in throwing a punch, hitting the figure and sending them off, across the garden. Rikuo jumped off the branch, making his presence known. The Yōkai turned to face the young Supreme Commander. "And just who might you be?"

"The landowner of this Manor." Rikuo supplied, analyzing the opponent before him. "And what are you doing, wrecking havoc on my property, not to mention, _my territory?_"

"_Hah?_" The Yōkai answered bored with the conversation. "What makes you think you have a territory, puny Yōkai."

"This is the Nura household, and this part of Japan is under the Nura Clan's jurisdiction." Rikuo countered swiftly. The recognition in the other was not seen. "Oh? So you haven't heard of the Nura Clan before? How _rare_."

"What the hell is a _Nura Clan?_" The Yōkai replied languidly, picking at his small ear on the side of his face. He spat near the bushes.

He opened his mouth to shoot a retort to the ugly beast, but was cut off by the other occupant on the land. "Watch where you spit _oozeball_."

"Oho~ so you're still alive! I was starting to think that my entertainment was over! AHAHAHA!" The Yōkai bellowed.

"Whoever said I was entertainment, pudding." Both Yōkai looked up in time to see a glinting object being brought down. The next second, the cyclops-like Yōkai was on his knees as his top part slid off from the bottom half. The face of surprise still etched on the Yōkai's features. For the second time that night, Rikuo stood there bewildered, as the figure stepped out from behind the beaten Cyclops. A blade shimmered brightly at their side, nearly white. He tensed when it was pointed towards him. The figure spoke with the same calm as before. "Are you the same as him?"

Gathering up his dignity, Rikuo answered. A slight smirk playing on his lips. "And what if I said I was?"

"Then you shall perish as well." The figure took an offensive stance. The blade shimmered.

"Are you an onmyouji?" The Yōkai questioned, assessing the opponent before him. The shimmer of the blade soon frequented, making it look like it was rippling as if it was a water's surface. "Because I haven't seen you around before, since most of them perished in the battle of the Nue."

That caught the figure's attention, for they let the blade drop to their side again. "I see, so you're the bearer of the Nuekirimaru."

"And you are?" Rikuo pressed, now looking curiously at the figure.

"I—" The figure started but was cut off abruptly when they suddenly doubled over and collapsed. The blade rippled again and it left leaving behind the former twig that the figure picked up earlier.

The Yōkai made his way to the figure with a raised brow. "That stick turned into that blade? Just what kind of magic is this?"

He took the stick from the figure and examined it. Then looked down to the unconscious individual on the ground; he sighed. "Well I guess it'd be rude to just leave him out here. I can get information out of him better when he's inside anyway."

With one last look at the sliced Yōkai and the twig, Rikuo shook his head as he picked up the stranger, and their belongings quite a ways from the ruined site, and took them inside. "The others would be upset with how the garden is in ruins. Speaking of such, just where are they? I'm sure they would've come running to the scene immediately..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other end of Ukiyoe Town, the rest of the household were partying like there was no tomorrow. Gyuuki sipped his sake; he had long been drunk since the morning. "Don't you think it's unwise to leave Supreme Commander alone, First?"

"Aha~ you can let the boy be," Nurarihyon slurred his speech. He then called out. "Wakana, I want a refill!"

"My, you're all so lively!" The said woman giggled as she brought the sake over.

"Rihan was right in choosing you, ahahaha~" Nurarihyon toasted his drink to nothing in particular.

"My, I'm flattered!" Wakana giggled, turns out she was slightly drunk as well. The party carried on until day break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I get this chapter up… had it written and all but it took me a while to type it out and edit. Whatever, at least that's over with. Well then, enjoy the chapter, and thanks to those who followed and favourited this. :)**

**On the side note, I keep forgetting the swords name…. so let it slide….**

**~SiP**

* * *

Rikuo quietly entered the room, careful as to not wake up the figure from last night. However there was no need to, since the figure was awake. They turned around, their hoodie still covering their face. "Oh, it's just you. Where's the bearer of Nuekirimaru?"

"I am," The brunette, now in his human form, answered smoothly. Assessing the figure once more. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"You don't look like the guy from before, he had much longer hair." The figure thought aloud, a hand on their chin in a thinking pose; seemingly ignoring the last statement. "Hm... this could very well be a trap... Hm... I see... yes... indeed a trap..."

With the fragmented thought trailing off into oblivion, the figure abruptly stood up. "Well I thank you for allowing me to stay here, but I have a mission to accomplish and that doesn't involve a scrawny boy like you. Later~"

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" The figure halted, turning around curiously. Rikuo merely sighed and pointed at the bag near the doorway.

A light switch seemed to flip in the hooded head, for the person nodded with recognition. "Right, thanks for reminding me, now I'll leave right after I take my bag."

A blade made the figure pause as they were reaching for their bag. One glance and a person could tell that it was the blunt side up, if the person was indeed not panicking. "_Woah!_ Watch where you're pointing that thing! Someone could very well be injured, you know!"

"Then if you don't want to get hurt, you better start spilling on who you are." Rikuo threatened, slowly bringing the blade to the figures neck. He let out a slight bit of Fear to trickle from him, but was surprised with the little to no reaction he received. He didn't let it affect him though. "And it'd be wise to spill, after all I don't let just _anyone_ inside the manor. _My_ manor."

An audible gulp was heard, the brunette teen continued. "You also damaged the garden that Tsurara was so proud to clean. Letting her know of the disaster would be a pity for you, but I suppose that's the right judgment I can hand over to you. Don't you think so too?"

"Aha~ An angry girl chasing after me, huh..." The figure chuckled nervously. "A pity indeed."

"So what'll it be?" Rikuo pressed, his tone going one octave lower.

"Have you always been this tall?" The figure shifted slightly, clearly sweating bullets at the pressure they were currently receiving. It wasn't like the one from before; it was on a completely different level.

"I have had my growth spurt over the past summer if you must know," Rikuo supplied exasperatedly, but regained his seriousness. "Now will you answer my question or not."

The figure grumbled, but spoke up anyway. "I'd like to refuse but, seeing as my head is about to be ripped off, I'll talk. _Seesh_, just take the blade _away_ from my neck."

"Gladly." Rikuo slipped Nuekirimaru into its sheath, his seriousness dissipating into air. "I wouldn't know what to do with you if you had refused continuously."

"You would have had my head, _that's_ for sure." The figure grumbled sulkily.

"That's not possible," The brunette teen chuckled. "Nenekikimaru doesn't cut humans."

"So it was all a _bluff!?_"

"I guess you could call it that."

"_Gah!_ I can't _believe_ it! I _fell_ for such an _old cheap trick_ in the bag~" The figure was in full sulking mode. "I can already hear Gramp's long lecture on why I was stupid enough to get caught..."

"Ahem." Rikuo coughed, gaining the figure's attention once more. "Will you focus on the matter at hand? Or should I forcefully take it out of you?"

"Right, right, the job comes first." The figure nodded self satisfactorily. They brought down the hood revealing a slender pale face. Many would consider it beautiful with the long lashes framing the sapphire eyes. Her hair swept to one side. She smiled. "Forgive my rudeness, bearer of Nuekirimaru. I am an Exorcist, in line for the 27th Head of the Sanctuary. My name is Ross, Isabella. Sixth child in the Ross Family. I have come here on a mission to give the bearer of Nuekirimaru a parcel."

"Parcel?" Rikuo questioned, picking up on a piece of information that wasn't as useless as the rest. "What kind of parcel?"

"Hold on, I got it around here somewhere..." Isabella searched her bag for the item. Stopping only to think on its whereabouts and ending up in flipping her bag upside down to rid it of its contents. "Where could that thing be, I know I brought it with me..."

A few moments later, Isabella picked up an oval shaped package. Stared at it, then started peeling the wrapper off. In it, was a distinct purple hue opal. "Oh so it was in _here~_ I thought Mum gave me a boiled egg..."

Ignoring the girl's obvious stupidity, Rikuo looked down at the jewel in her hands. He was surprised to find it shoved in his direction, and looked up. Isabella looked at him expectantly, but soon figured she needed to explain further. Sighing she started her explanation. "This is the parcel that I was told to give to you. I don't know much about it since I sucked in our family history, so you better not ask any questions. Got it? So accept the stone happily and I wish you a happy life."

"Told?" Rikuo questioned, picking the opal out of her hands he examined it further. "Told by whom? Not many humans know of the Nura Clan."

"Well if you want an explanation, Gramps sent me here on the mission. I don't know of _how_ or _why_ he knows of you, but he does." Isabella huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "And if you're like what you said you were last night, then Gramps is seriously out of his mind."

"I see." Rikuo pondered on the explanation, looking thoughtful. He then put the opal away and stood up. "Well it was nice meeting you, Ross-san-"

"Isabel." Isabel cut in. "Ross sounds way too weird, and I don't want to be lumped with them."

"Alright, Isabel-san, but I'm afraid I can't stay with you any longer. I have University to attend to." The brunette smiled apologetically.

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm your _wife_." The dirty blonde huffed with a tinge of annoyance. "It's not that I _care_ anyway. I finished my job and I now have to look around town for a place to stay. The apartment deal in Kyoto is off now, thanks to that… _ogre demon._"

Without waiting for a reply, Isabel put her hood on, grumbling, and left with her bag. Leaving Rikuo to stare at the last place she had been. He sighed. "Well, I better get going before I'm late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, I love your questions, I really do, but as for the mysteries I'll bring them up as the story progresses on. Hopefully it'll be soon, with Kyiostugu and co being the paranormal group, aha~**

**Now enjoy this chapter.**

**~SiP**

* * *

"Can't I just stay here for free?" Isabel cried out as she was pushed out of the apartment lot.

"No! For a person who doesn't have any money, I want nothing of it! Now scram, good-for-nothing hoodlum!" The land owner yelled, slamming the door in the girl's face.

Isabel pouted, mimicking bitterly. "Good-for-nothing agent. Hope you die a slow death."

She turned and walked off, drawing out a list of homes she could get in. Chuckling grimly, she crossed off the previous spot. "24 off the list; 30 more to go, huh… Well hope is still shining for me, no need to be so depressed about it! Alright! Let's go house hunting!"

She then set off, the Sun still high in the sky.

"Nura-kun, can you please answer this question?" Rikuo snapped out of his dazed state and looked over the question written on the board. Everyone began whispering, but were soon silenced with the teacher's call. "Quiet, Nura-kun?"

"Ah yes, the answer is 27." The teen answered, ignoring the shocked stares and the chatter that had started again when the teacher announced it was correct.

"So your grades skyrocketing wasn't a lie, huh." Maki whispered to Rikuo. The latter chuckled sheepishly.

"As expected of the Great Yokai lord of 100 Yokais!" Thankfully, Kyiostugu didn't yell it out like he usually did. Though it was louder than a whisper.

"Kyiostugu-kun, do you have anything to say to the class?"

"No, ma'am! I was merely going over a problem." Kyiostugu covered up swiftly.

"Has he ever been that good at lying?" Torii questioned, slightly taken by surprise at the cover up.

"He's done it many times in High School." Shima explained. "He'd get in trouble for sounding so hyped for no apparent reason, he then thought of a way to let it slide."

"Let me guess, those random hyped moments were for his idol." Maki snickered.

"You got that right." Shima grinned. The group burst out laughing, earning themselves a detention. Rikuo merely sighed before attacking his classwork.

"But-!" A slam of a door cut Isabel off, causing the girl to start pouting childishly. She stuck out her tongue out. "Hope karma gets you back ten times over!"

She sighed and turned to walk off, crossing off another name on the list. "Five more to go… I guess it wouldn't do any harm to continue…"

Shrugging, Isabel went off in a random direction, running a hand through her now messy hair. Not stopping, she took off her bag and rummaged through it taking out a granola bar to munch on. An empty stomach was never in her good graces, besides, it allowed her to think more clearly than concentration ever did in her life. "I wonder if I could use some kind of exorcism on them… better not, Gramps would kill me if he ever found out I did such a thing."

Her thoughts soon drifted back to the brunette she had met earlier today, then onto the garden that she had seemingly destroyed in _that_ mode of hers again. "I swear, nothing good _ever_ comes out of it."

Stopping in her directionless way, Isabel pondered on the garden for a while longer. She then set her destination to head back to that manor of the scary (in her opinion) brunette. "Might as well fix it before he sets that angry girl on my trail…"

Despite her good intentions, Isabel had reached the manor an hour later. Luckily there wasn't anybody around to watch her break in on someone's private property; that would've been troublesome. Looking around the said garden, Isabel started cleaning up. "I just hope I get this done before the owner's arrive."

Detention was the same as when he was in Middle School, stay in class, do some classwork, help clean up, then when everything is to the teacher's satisfaction, you'll be let off from detention. He hoped that in the future he wouldn't have to attend the detention sessions, since being the leader of the Yokai needed most of his attention; not to mention that he was being drained every single time his subordinates tried to do something they weren't capable of. The very thought of it was draining.

But that wasn't what weighed on him heavily. His friends had decided to come over after the detention session, it's not they couldn't take care of themselves, he they could handle Yokai properly, he honestly did. But the encounter with Isabel last night had completely ruined the garden, and for them to see something like it would make them go on an investigation to find the culprit. He sighed, he knew his friends way too well for him to just write it off as nonexistent.

"Hey, Nura! What are you day dreaming about?" Kyiostugu called out from the side of the group, grabbing Rikuo's attention.

"Nothing, just wondering about the state of my house, that's all." The latter answered, smiling slightly.

"You make it sound like a tornado went through your house." Maki pointed out.

"Not exactly a tornado." Rikuo sighed.

"Then you think a burglar broke in?" Torii suggested.

"No-"

"How can a burglar break in Nura's house when it's filled with Yokai?" Shima questioned. A bantering then occurred between the group of friends, all giving their own ideas on Rikuo's daydreaming. The latter sighed again, then noticing that they were nearing his house. Taking a closer look, he noticed that the wall had miraculously been repaired, from where the ogre had crashed through. A dreading feeling entered his gut, the others couldn't have come back now, could they?

He turned to his friends. "I'll be checking up on something at my house, so just make your way there leisurely. I'll meet you guys there."

He ran towards his house, leaving no room for objections. Upon entering his property, Rikuo expected to be yelled at by Tsurara and the others for leaving such a mess. But to his never ending surprise, he didn't find a single Yokai on the premises, instead he found the figure, Isabel gardening on the far side of the wall. He then made his way towards her. "I thought you said that you wouldn't want to stay near this house."

Isabel jumped up startled, whirling around using the gardening spade as a defensive weapon. She had slightly relaxed when she recognized the brunette. "You are Nura-san, right?"

"You have that correct." Rikuo nodded. "But what are you doing here, Isabel-san?"

"Um… a trip down guilty lane?" She answered lamely.

"I see, and you were the one who fixed up the entire garden?"

"Yeah."

"All by yourself?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Seeing as there was a wall smashed down, alongside a whole bunch of craters in the ground, yes that is."

"Right, well all you need to know is that I fixed up the garden like it was before. And that it has repaid the guilty deed that I had." Isabel replied dryly. She was supposed to be done before anyone entered this place, looks like the wall took too long to repair. "And now since you caught me red-handed, I shall now leave."

"Now, hold on a minute." Rikuo stopped the girl, stepping in front of her. "Why not stay for a while, I still have some questions for you."

"If it's about my family heritage then, no, I don't know anything." She let out a breath, crossing her arms. "Didn't I say that earlier?"

"Yes you did, but that's not what I want to know." Rikuo shook his head. Wrapping this up quickly is what he intended to do.

"Then what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about you." Rikuo continued but was interrupted by the calls from the entrance.

"We're here, Nura!"

"This place never ceases to amaze me."

"You got that right."

"Oh who is that, Nura?"

"His girlfriend probably."

"Nura has a girlfriend? This is a first!"

Rikuo sighed heavily, he'd better get this straightened out before any misunderstanding start to arise. He was a little too late however, Isabel, herself, took the initiative to clear it up in her own way. "Who you calling his girlfriend? I have no intention to be with this guy! Honestly, can't a girl have her dreams in romance, you nuts in a nutshell! My heart is yet to be reunited with my soulmate!"

"Hope this doesn't get too out of hand…" Rikuo massaged his temples.


End file.
